1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a substrate treatment method and a thermal treatment apparatus, for performing a thermal treatment on a metal-containing film formed on a substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a photolithography process in a manufacturing process of a semiconductor device, for example, a resist coating treatment of applying a resist solution onto a semiconductor wafer (hereinafter, referred to as a “wafer”) to form a resist film, exposure processing of exposing the resist film in a predetermined pattern, a post-exposure baking treatment (hereinafter, referred to as a “PEB treatment”) of performing heating to accelerate the chemical reaction of the resist film after exposure, a developing treatment of developing the exposed resist film and so on are sequentially performed to form a predetermined resist pattern on the wafer.
In recent years, miniaturization of the resist pattern is required with higher integration of semiconductor devices. Hence, to realize the miniaturization of the resist pattern, there is proposed exposure processing using extreme ultraviolet (EUV) light. Further, a resist containing metal (hereinafter referred to as a “metal-containing resist”) is proposed as the resist used for EUV from the characteristics such as high-resolution property, high etching resistance, and high sensitivity to exposure (Japanese Translation of PCT International Application Publication No. 2016-530565).